


Draco Malfoy, cabrón insensible

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy era un cabrón insensible, pero eso todos los que lo conocían lo tenían bien asumido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy, cabrón insensible

**Draco Malfoy, cabrón insensible**

Draco Malfoy era un cabrón insensible, pero eso todos los que lo conocían lo tenían bien asumido. Su pareja, Harry Potter, se había ido acostumbrando a ello más que nadie. Draco era un cabrón bien hecho y Harry se lo decía todos los días, pero Draco sólo sonreía burlonamente y le respondía:

—Así me quieres.

Y lo peor es que Harry sacudía la cabeza pero sólo fingía seguir enojado. Draco tenía razón. Aunque eso no quitaba que a veces Harry sintiera ganas de partirle la cara. Como el día del partido.

Harry había comenzado a jugar al quidditch en el continente, donde su fama no era tan grande como para aplastarlo. Draco, quien apenas llevaba dos años con él cuando a Harry le había dado por cambiarse de país, había practicado la prueba más grande de su amor al irse con él.

Harry lo agradecía, de verdad, porque Draco era su contacto a la vez con su patria y con Francia, porque Harry no hablaba ni jota de francés. Claro que Draco no hacía de traductor gratuitamente, Harry se tuvo que tragar día a día las burlas contra su pobre acento francés.

Por otra parte, Draco tenía un lado que era absurdamente tierno y atento. Cuando terminaba de burlarse, le enseñaba francés con paciencia, le preparaba la cena como sorpresa o se abrazaba a él al dormir. Sin embargo, la presión del entorno y del trabajo de Harry hacían que a veces una simple broma de Draco no era algo que pudiera soportar.

Así que una noche, cuando había llegado cansado tras un entrenamiento especialmente agotador y con una final muy importante al día siguiente, Harry explotó.

—¡Eres un cabrón insensible! —le gritó a Draco, se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Después de un rato se sintió culpable e intentó disculparse con su novio, pero cuando sacó la cabeza y lo buscó en la oscuridad lo encontró hecho una bolita al otro extremo de la cama, ya dormido.

—¿Draco? —susurró.

No hubo respuesta, así que Harry tuvo que conformarse con acercarse a él, abrazarlo y tratar de descansar para el día siguiente.

Cuando amaneció y Harry abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban vacíos: su novio se le había escapado. Alarmado, intentó buscarlo en la casa hasta que notó que si se quedaba ahí cinco minutos más iba a llegar tarde al partido. Pensando en que Draco era un cabrón por irse así justo un día de partido, se apareció en el estadio.

Estuvo de mal humor mientras se calzaba el uniforme y cuando recibió su escoba se la arrebató al pobre escobero de una forma especialmente grosera. Sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad. El entrenador lo abrazó por los hombros y le dijo:

—Esa es la actitud, así, como si fueras a matar al otro buscador.

Efectivamente, Harry salió al campo con un humor tan malo que bien podría haber asesinado al otro buscador con la misma facilidad con la que había matado a Voldemort. Sin embargo, sus ánimos se calmaron, o más vale decir que se quedaron pasmados, cuando vio que en uno de los palcos estaba Draco: de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como si estuviera muy concentrado.

—Capitán —llamó el árbitro.

Harry se obligó a despertar, ya más tranquilo por saber dónde estaba Draco y observó al árbitro desatar las cuerdas de las bludgers y la quaffle. Segundos antes de que desatara la cuerda de la snitch, Harry alcanzó a observar una inscripción que le pareció extraña.

El silbato sonó y Harry se alzó al cielo intentando concentrarse en su trabajo, pero el otro buscador no parecía notar su estado especialmente perturbado de ese día.

—Eh, Potter —le gritó en el aire—, tu novio te está viendo como si quisiera matarte.

Al girar la vista notó que, efectivamente, Draco lo miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido y en la misma posición en la que había estado al principio, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Tragó en seco, pensando que tal vez Draco sí quería matarlo, o por lo menos mandarlo al diablo.

—¡Concéntrate, Potter! —gritó una bateadora de su propio equipo— O yo misma te parto la cabeza con la bludger.

Vaya, pensó Harry, parece que es el día internacional de intentemos asesinar a Harry Potter y no me enteré.

Harry sobrevoló el estadio por un lado, mirando de reojo mientras el otro buscador sobrevolaba el otro. Casi inconscientemente, Harry se fue acercando al palco donde estaba Draco y cuando estuvo tan cerca que casi se estrella con él, Draco por fin se movió. Su novio se acercó al barandal y lo miró intensamente.

—¡Potter! —gritó y señaló hacia un lado.

Harry giró la cabeza de inmediato y captó el brillo fugaz de la snitch que se le escapaba. El buscador del otro equipo ya estaba apenas a veinte o treinta metros de ella. Ah, no. Pero no lo permitiría, especialmente no porque Draco se la había señalado con ese tono de cabronazo que tenía.

Al héroe del mundo mágico se lo llevaba tanto el carajo que el otro buscador no le vio ni la sombra.

—¡¡Y Harry Potter atrapa la snitch!! —anunciaron los altavoces antes de que el mismo Harry se enterara que tenía la snitch en la mano.

Una vez que la tuvo firmemente sujeta volteó hacia Draco, con ansiedad por demostrarle que lo había hecho, que sabía hacer su trabajo sin que él le gritara nada, pero no encontró a su novio donde estaba. El palco estaba vacío. Gruñó y apretó la snitch todavía más entre sus manos. Entonces, cuando sus compañeros festejaban, fue que vio la inscripción:

“Me abro al final”. 

Harry jadeó y sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones. En su mente, volvía a estar en el bosque prohibido en séptimo año. Volvía a tener la snitch de Dumbledore y volvía a estar a punto de morir. Miró alrededor, buscando a Draco con la mirada, esperando una explicación. El era una de las únicas personas que conocían esa historia y Harry iba a gritarle lo cabrón que era por usarla en su contra. 

Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte intentó entender el mensaje. ¿Al final? Esta vez no podía significar que se iba a morir, a menos que Draco estuviera a punto de lanzarle un avada. Así que tenía que ser otro final: ¿el del partido? O… Harry se quedó frío.

O el final de su noviazgo. 

¿Draco lo estaba mandando al diablo? ¿Todo este tiempo Harry había pensado en lo que le molestaba a él pero no había notado lo molesto que estaba Draco? 

Con el escándalo a su alrededor y sin hacer caso a las felicitaciones y empujones de sus compañeros o de su entrenador ni a los gritos de la gente, Harry tomó la snitch y susurró:

—Es el final.

Con el corazón en la mano y las cámaras de los periódicos mágicos sobre su rostro, Harry esperó con angustia a que se abriera la snitch.

Se quedó pasmado. Las cámaras aceleraron los flashes y sus compañeros empezaron a hacer preguntas y entonces Draco estaba frente a él.

De la snitch había salido un anillo.

—¿Y? —fue lo que dijo, como si preguntara el clima—. ¿Quieres?

Harry asintió, sin palabras todavía. Draco sonrió y lo abrazó. Ahí, frente a todos, frente a los fotógrafos que no se perdían ni medio segundo de aquella escena telenovelesca.

—¡Draco! —fue lo primero que dijo Harry, todavía envuelto en sus brazos—. Eres un tonto, ¿cómo? No importa, sé que sobornaste a medio mundo.

—Nah —susurró Draco en su oído—, sólo al árbitro.

Harry sonrió, pero de pronto le surgió una duda:

—Pero, ¿y si el otro buscador hubiera atrapado la snitch?

—Supongo —dijo Draco, separándose de él— que habría tenido que casarme con un francés.

Harry lo golpeó.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Así me amas.

—Sí —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndolo— así te amo.

Draco sonrió, sin malicia, con un brillo enorme en el rostro.

—Y yo a ti.


End file.
